bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelor (Season 22)
} |image1=Bachelor22Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 1, 2018 - March 6, 2018 |bachelor=Arie Luyendyk Jr. |winner=Rebecca "Becca" Kufrin |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 21 |next_season=Season 23 }}The 22nd season of The Bachelor premiered on January 1, 2018. It featured 36-year-old Arie Luyendyk Jr., a race car driver. He was previously rejected by Emily Maynard' on the 8th season of The Bachelorette. He ultimately chose to propose to Rebecca "Becca" Kufrin. Filming and development Casting and contestants Arie was announced as the Bachelor on September 7, 2017, on Good Morning America. The women were announced on December 9, 2017. Production This season traveled to many places like, Lake Tahoe; Fort Lauderdale, Florida; Paris, France; Tuscany, Italy and Peru. Appearances for this season included racing driver Robby Gordon, Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling wrestlers Ursula Hayden and Angelina Altishin, wrestler Kenny King, singer/songwriter Connor Duermit, country band Lanco, indie singer and songwriter Tenille Arts and French singer Pauline Paris. Contestants The season began with 29 contestants. Rebecca_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Rebecca "Becca" Kufrin 27 Prior Lake, Minnesota Publicist Winner Lauren_B_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Lauren Burnham 25 Virginia Beach, Virginia Technology Salesperson Runner-up Kendall_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Kendall Long 26 Santa Clarita, California Creative Director Eliminated in week 9 Tia_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Tia Booth 26 Weiner, Arkansas Physical Therapist Eliminated in week 8 Rebekah_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Rebekah "Bekah" Martinez 22 Fresno, California Nanny Eliminated in week 7 Seinne_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Seinne Fleming 27 Long Beach, California Commercial Real Estate Manager Eliminated in week 7 Jacqueline_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Jacqueline Trumbull 26 Morgantown, West Virginia Real Estate Coordinator Quit in week 7 Chelsea_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Chelsea Roy 29 South Portland, Maine Real Estate Executive Assistant Eliminated in week 6 Jenna_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Jenna Cooper 28 Upland, Indiana Social Media Manager Eliminated in week 6 Krystal_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Krystal Nielson 30 Missoula, Montana Fitness Coach Eliminated in week 6 Ashley_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Ashley Luebke 25 West Palm Beach, Florida Real Estate Agent Eliminated in week 5 Maquel_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Maquel Cooper 23 American Fork, Utah Photographer Eliminated in week 5 Marikh_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Marikh Mathias 27 Salt Lake City, Utah Restaurant Owner Eliminated in week 5 Brittany_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Brittany Taylor 30 Belton, South Carolina Tech Recruiter Eliminated in week 4 Caroline_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Caroline Lunny 26 Holliston, Massachusetts Realtor Eliminated in week 4 Bibiana_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Bibiana Julian 30 Miami, Florida Executive Assistant Eliminated in week 3 Annaliese_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Annaliese Puccini 32 San Mateo, California Event Designer Eliminated in week 3 Lauren_S_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Lauren Schleyer 31 Dallas, Texas Social Media Manager Eliminated in week 3 Jennifer_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Jennifer "Jenny" Delaney 25 Northbrook, Illinois Graphic Designer Eliminated in week 2 Lauren_G_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Lauren Griffin 26 Indianapolis, Indiana Executive Recruiter Eliminated in week 2 Valerie_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Valerie Biles 25 Nashville, Tennessee Server Eliminated in week 2 Alison_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Alison "Ali" Harrington 27 Lawton, Oklahoma Personal Stylist Eliminated in week 1 Amber_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Amber Wilkerson 29 Denver, Colorado Business Owner Eliminated in week 1 Brianna_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Brianna "Bri" Amaranthus 25 Grants Pass, Oregon Sports Reporter Eliminated in week 1 Brittane_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Brittane Johnson 27 San Diego, California Marketing Manager Eliminated in week 1 Jessica_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Jessica Carroll 26 Calgary, Alberta, Canada Television Host Eliminated in week 1 Lauren_J_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Lauren Jarreau 33 New Roads, Louisiana Recent Master's Graduate Eliminated in week 1 Dnysha_(Bachelor_22).jpg|D'Nysha "Nysha" Norris 30 Anderson, South Carolina Orthopedic Nurse Eliminated in week 1 Olivia_(Bachelor_22).jpg|Olivia Goethals 23 Geneseo, Illinois Marketing Associate Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Bibiana Julian and Lauren Griffin appeared on The Bachelor Winter Games. Griffin was eliminated in week one. Julian quit in week four. Rebecca "Becca" Kufrin was chosen for the 14th season of The Bachelorette. Bibiana Julian, Annaliese Puccini, Chelsea Roy, Kendall Long, Krystal Nielson, D'Nysha Norris, Tia Booth, Jenna Cooper, Caroline Lunny, Jacqueline Trumbull and Olivia Goethals all returned for the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Julian, Lunny, Norris, and Trumbull were eliminated in week two. Booth quit in week four. Roy was eliminated in week four. Annaliese Puccini and Bibiana Julian both will return to compete in the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Arie and Rebecca ended their relationship shortly after filming ended, as Arie wasn't able to get over his feelings for Lauren. He broke the engagement off, in order to find out if Lauren would give him a second chance. Arie proposed to Lauren at the After the Final Rose show and she accepted. On November 14, 2018, they announced that they are expecting their first child. On January 5, 2019, they announced that they are expecting a girl. On May 29, 2019, they welcomed their daughter, Alessi Ren. They got married on January 12, 2019, in Haiku Mill, Maui, Hawaii. Becca Kufrin is now engaged to Garrett Yrigoyen whom she met on the 14th season of The Bachelorette. Kendall Long is dating Joe Amabile whom she met on the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Rebekah Martinez is dating Grayston Leonard. On September 12, 2018, they revealed that they are expecting their first child. They welcomed their daughter, Ruth Ray, on February 2, 2019. Jenna Cooper got engaged to Jordan Kimball whom she met on the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. They broke off their engagement when text messages of Jenna's relationship with another man surfaced. Krystal Nielson got engaged to Chris Randone whom she met on the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. They were married on June 16, 2019. Annaliese Puccini dated Kamil Nicalek whom she met on the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. They broke up at the After Paradise show. The Ring Both engagement rings are by Neil Lane. Bachelor_22_Ring_-_Becca.jpg|Becca's ring: A 4-carat platinum set diamond halo ring that featured an additional set of smaller diamonds surrounding the center stone. The band was completely covered in diamonds. Bachelor_22_Ring_-_Lauren.jpg|Lauren's ring: A handmade platinum and diamond ring that is 3.65 carats, features a cushion-cut center stone surrounded by a halo of smaller diamonds and accented with two baguette diamonds on the band’s shank, with over 170 small stones as decorative accents, the ring is totally encrusted with diamonds on all three sides. Promotional gallery Arie ArieBachelor1.jpg ArieBachelor2.jpg The Women Arie_&_The_Women.jpg|Arie & the Women during first Rose Ceremony Rebecca_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Rebecca "Becca" Kufrin Lauren_B_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Lauren Burnham Kendall_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Kendall Long - Week 9 Tia_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Tia Booth - Week 8 Rebekah_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Rebekah "Bekah" Martinez - Week 7 Seinne_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Seinne Fleming - Week 7 Jacqueline_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Jacqueline Trumbull - Week 7 Chelsea_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Chelsea Roy - Week 6 Jenna_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Jenna Cooper - Week 6 Krystal_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Krystal Nielson - Week 6 Ashley_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Ashley Luebke - Week 5 Maquel_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Maquel Cooper - Week 5 Marikh_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Marikh Mathias - Week 5 Brittany_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Brittany Taylor - Week 4 Caroline_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Caroline Lunny - Week 4 Bibiana_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Bibiana Julian - Week 3 Annaliese_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Annaliese Puccini - Week 3 Lauren_S_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Lauren Schleyer - Week 3 Jennifer_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Jennifer "Jenny" Delaney - Week 2 Lauren_G_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Lauren Griffin - Week 2 Valerie_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Valerie Biles - Week 2 Alison_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Alison "Ali" Harrington - Week 1 Amber_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Amber Wilkerson - Week 1 Brianna_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Brianna "Bri" Amaranthus - Week 1 Brittane_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Brittane Johnson - Week 1 Jessica_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Jessica Carroll - Week 1 Lauren_J_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Lauren Jarreau - Week 1 Dnysha_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|D'Nysha "Nysha" Norris - Week 1 Olivia_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|Olivia Goethals - Week 1 Category:The Bachelor seasons